ONE FACE
by duosun
Summary: One face ia always needed in your bad time...the face is known or unknown is not any matter..just a face is importent
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hi...i am a great duo fan..over that i am a great fan of duo stry**

 **But now days usualy no duo stry come regularly...so i decide to start writing duo stry and keep alive duo in ff**

 **But i really need support from you all**

 **Stry:**

A man near 21 is seating on a single size bed having lots of papers and books...a low quality bulb is lighting a long room having 5 beds...

He is seeing blankly something...his fingers are playing with a pen

Suddenly his eye fell on a paper which is looking like a letter...his hand autometicly hold left the pen and grab the letter and start to read the letter...

After few minitues he left the bed and stand infront of only one open window...

Two small drop of water fell from his eyes...he is seeing the dark black sky...suddenly some known voices touching his ears..

Flashback

"Cholo daya...ya pilo..tumko der raat tak parna hai na"

"Leakin sir mai ya kaise pee sakta hu..ya to apka milk hai"

"Ha..leakin aj se ya tum piyoge.."

"Nahi sir..aisa kaise.. or ap mujhe e kyu.."

" Ha..mai tumhe e de raha hu...kyu pata hai tumhe...kyuki mai mera orphan ka har ek bacche ko ya doodh ka glass dena chata hu...

leakin o mai de nahi pata chate huya bhi...mera shamorth nahi hai...tumko pata hai mujhe bohat jada dukh hota ki mai sabko accha khana..accha dresh nahi de pata...itna paisa nahi hanare pass mai...leakin mai mera hissa aj tumhe de raha hu..kyuki mujhe pura yeakin

hai ki agar mai tumhare jaisa ek daya ko aj accha khana...accha parbarish de saku jo usse naya jindegi dene mai help kare...to ya daya future mai dher sara aur daya banayaga..

ya e daya anne wale kaal mai kuch or bacche ko accha khana deke un logoko jindegi jeena shikayega...or us din mera swapna pura hoga..."

"Sir...agar mai jindegi mai kabhi kuch ban paya to usdin mai jaroor is home la har ek bacche ko apne jindegi jeene mai help korunga"

A rash voice hit his year.."nahi daya..agar nahi...tumko jaroor apna life banana parega..tumko apne pai pe khara hona parega...bohat

logoke umeed hai tum pe...tumko mera swapna pura karna e parega.."

Now a confident voice come "Aj mai apse promiss karta hu sir..mai jaroor apne apko kabil banaunga or apke swapne bhi pura korunga...i promiss..but sir iske liya mujhe apka doodh pine ka jaroorat nai hai"

"Apna wada mat bhulna daya..acha cholo abh ya pi lo...accha karj samajh ke e le lo...or agge jindegi nai ya doodh ka karj jaroor nibhana mera drean pura karke..."

A small confident smile come on his lip...he take the milk with soft hand...

After drinking the milk the student left the room of sir after getting a soft wish..

A soft touch take the person from his past visit...

He turn and see his room mate is standing

Daya say "Arre sunil..tum kab aye?"

Sunil tell "jabh tum apne kheyalo mai dube huya the"

Daya sigh...and turn to go

Sunil voice stop him " kya hua daya...aj tumhara interview ka letter ane wala tha na...oo..abh samjha..tumhara isbaar bhi selection nahi hua na..isliya udaas ho..."

After getting only silence he again start "Kya daya..ismai aisa muh latkane wala kya baat hai..arre ya sab hota hai...aj nahi hua..kal ho jaiga selection..tum bhi na.."

With a small lough he go and sat on his bed with...

" aur waise bhi..tumhara study bhi to abhi tak complete nahi hua...arre yaar maje le lo jindegi ka..abhi to hai masti karne ka time..parents paisa bhej te hai har month..to maja uthao bhai..ekbaar job mil gaya to pura jindegi to o e karna parega..o e family ka jimedari uthana parega..to itna bhi dukhi mat ho...just enjoy"

And he lay down without noticing more pale face of daya...

Daya slowly come and lay down on bed with closed eyes..again a scene is flashing infont of his eyes

Flashback

A lad near 18 standing with down head infron of his sir...

After taking an letter from table sir come towords the boy and place his hand on the boy head..

Daya look up and hug his mentor suddenly which is very unexpected for the middle age man

After some momment daya left him..now a soft tone break the silence of the room

"Kya hya daya?'

"Sir mujhe nahi jana..nahi jana mujhe sabko charke...nahi jana mujhe..kaha jaunga mai?mujhe to kuch pata e nahi is duniya ka.."daya say with teary tone

"Itna jaldi apna wada bhul gaya daya.."

This one line make daya face straight...

Again the voice come after noticing daya's compose face

"Maine sara intejam kar diya...Shivaji college mai tumhara graduation ke liya admission ho gaya...aur ek boys hostel mai rehne ja intejam bhi kar diya...har mahine tumhe letter ke sath sath sara kharcha bhi mil jayga..tumhe tnsion lene ka jaroorat nahi..tum bas man laga ke parhai karna...aur apna wada kabhi mat bhulna"

Afrer few momment he tell in strong voice.."now leave my boy and make ownself"

Daya after getting bless and wish from all leave the orphan to Munbai for his college..

Flashback over with a fresh water line on daya's face...

"Mai aj phirse fail hogaya sir..phirse mera selection nahi hua...socha parttime job karke apna study ka kharcha chalaunga taki apke upor se thora bojh hat jai..leakin mujhe koi job mil e nahi raha..mai kisi kaam ka nahi...sayed mai pura jindegi bojh banke e reh jaunga...( so many tear fell from his eyes )

A hot noon in Shivaji college:

A tall young boy is standing with teary eyes opposite side of a big table...one old aged man is standing infront of him with angry face with two more person..

A angry voice hit the young boy

"Kyu kiya tumne aisa?" After one minute getting no response from the person say rashly

"Mai kuch puch raha hu daya...kyu tumne 1st year ka student ko wo letter diya..jismai bad words likha hua tha...kyu kiya tumne aisa? Kya ya e siksha mili apko apke sir se..kya ya e sikh mili apko is college se bhi..."

Again after few silence...

"Sorry to say daya hume majburan tumko is college se suspend karna parega..leakin apke feautre aur acche study records dekh ke tumko final exam dene ka permission dete hai hum..leakin srif exam..no class..."

Now daya break the silence with cring tone

"Nahi nahi sir please...mera pura life barbad ho jayega..mere liya class karna bohot jaroori hai sir...mai bas is classes se e to apna study pura kar pata hu sir..pls aisa nat kariya...or sir sach mai aisa janbujh ker nahi kiya..o to mera kuch frnd ne mujhe o us student ko dene ko kaha tha..to mai de diya..sir pls mujhe mat nikalliya.."

Principal sir again say in strong tone..

"Jo tumne abhi bola kya tum o sabit kar sakte ho? "

"Sabit..sir mai sabit kaise..o mai"

"Daya tumko bas three days diya jata hai khud ko nirdosh sabit karne ke liya..agar is time ke ander tum khud ko sabit kar paye to apko koi punish nahi milegi..leakin agar ap khud ko nirdoah sabit nahi kar paye to hum apka head ko bulake apko unhi ke sath college se nikal denge...or is ke baad apka koi request nahi rakh payenge hum...so now u can leave and remember..only three days "

Daya left the room with so much tears and heart breaking condition..he left the college with same condition and go to his hostel...the whole hostel is looking empty...

He lay down on the bed..so much word scene is coming on his mind one after one..the all world going dark in his eyes...all become black...

"Daya..daya"a worride call taking him out from his dark land..

All is coming clear now..

"Kya huya daya...aise is time pe soo kyu rahe ho? College se kabh laute..."

But no answer come from him...

He left the room without giving any attention to anyone...

He come out from the hostel and found evening is already arrived...he start to walk toword the sea...the loud horns on road is not touching him..he walking without noticing many confusing eyes and some bad languages which is specialy coming for him from some cars..bikes drivers...

He finaly come on sea beach...

So many rejection from jobs authority...so many bad tease from the world...so many insult from his class mates ...so many cheating from his some friend which push him in hell...lastly suspension from college are make him totaly broken...

He sat there...

"Nahi nahi...ya nahi hosakta...mere karon sir ko college se insult karega...agar sir ko college mai bulaya to unko kitna takleef hogi...unko kitna bura bhala sunna parega...aur iske baad to sir ka swapna bhi toot jayega..."

Daya suddely stand up and start to running towords the sea...

"Nahi..mai jinda rehte aisa nahi hone dunga...mai unka karj aise nahi utar paunga...i am sorry sir...mai apna wada pura nahi kar paunga...ap mujhe ho sake to maap karna...mai jinda rehte apka jhuka hua sir nahi dekh paunga..i am sorry"

He start to walk down more in the sea...

"Apna wada itna jaldi bhul gaya "

His feet autometicly stop...but the voice is not known to him..but word is same and maximum to stop him

A/N-Pls read and review...your one line is so needfull to me

Good or bad all kind of review is welcomed

Will try to updt soon

Thank u so much


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Hello friends...thank u all for your supports

Guest-ya duo stry e hai..hope u like it

Meera-Thank u very much..hope u like it

Masooma-Ha yaar..jada duo stry to ata e nahi..to mera ya accha bura jaisa bhi hai waisa duo stry e parlo..hehe...thank u dear

Loveduo-ya..you are correc...thank u so much for liking it

SGJ-Thank u so much..now enjoy the chap

RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN-Thank u very much for your rvw..rvw of a good writer like u really inspire us

AD fan-thank u so much...pls enjoy this one

Daya's lover-Thank u so much...keep supporting

Rocking duo-I really like ur try to brimg back duo in light..thank u so much dear for the effort and liking my stry

Love duo and purvi- thank u so much for your support..now enjoy

lovecidduodosti-thank u very much..stay turned

Guest-Thank u very much

Stry:

Daya feeling a electric shock pass through his body...

Slowly he turn...and found a unknown face infront of him..

A young man nearly his age is standing there..he can find the shining eyes of the man in this dark also...his hand is folding near hus chest which giving him a strong personal touch...

Daya just seeing him without blinking his eyes...

Again a voice come in his ears...

"Arre...ruk kyu gaya...jao jaha ja rahe the.."

Autometicly daya down his head which bring a small smile to this unknown person lip..

Again a teasing voice come.."arre nahi jana kya...to wapas e ajao..aise ane jane ki raste ka bich mai khara nahi rehna chahiya"

This strong teasing tone force daya to cone out from the water..he slowly come up frpm water...and stabd on the sand with silence..

"Aj mai thora jada e free hu...to soch rahahu yahi pai thora time spent korlu...waiae weather bhi kafi accha hai..leakin mai akela bore ho jaunga...to kya tum thora time bethoge mere sath?..nahi tum inkar bhi kar sakte ho..no problem" he say with clam voice ...and go near a rock and sit down on it with silence.. after few momment feel one person sat beside him on an other rock ..

After some more silence the unknown person start the convo

"Waise tum dekhne mai to kafi handsome or strong ho...to aisa kaise tumhara girlfriend ne tumhe reject kar diya... mujhe sach mai us lerki jo dekhne ka dil kar raha hai.."

Suddenly interrupt by a angry voice..."kya anab sanab bal rahe ap..mai kai girlfriend ke liya aisa kadam nahi le raha tha...mai itna bhi kamjoor nahi"

"Ha kitne strong ho dikh e raha hai" again a low tease come from other side which press the last anger bar of other person who tell in rash unwillingly...

"Ha to ap kya samjhenge...kabhi thukkar khaya apne is duniya ka...mai kha rahahu har roj...sayed usdin se jab mai pehlibar is duniya mai aya tha...tab se aj tak har kisine thukraya mujhe..kabhi dost ne..kabhi unjan logo ne..abhi tak ek job nahi mila mujhe..behter result hote huya bhi sare job authority ne muhhe reject kiya..mai apna kharcha tak khud chala nahi pata..aur pe bojh banke reh gaya hu..leakin phibhi mai umeed nahi chora..socha ekbar study complete ho jayega to jarur kuch mil jayega..leakin aj to o hope bhi daphan ho gaya..college se nikal diya mujhe..o bhi us galti ke liya jo mera hai e nahi...upor se mera sir mera guru ko bulane wala hai college wale...*in fear and teary tone) pata hai usne kitna kuch kiya mere liya..sayed koi kwrta hai kisi ke liya..abh mera karon unhe insult hona parega..or unka sara swapna sara bharosa sab toot jayega...phir bachega e kya jiske liya mai jinda rahu...or jinda rehte mai uska jhuka huya sir(head)nahi dekh paunga...kabhi nahi(slowly his voice stop and a sobbing sound come)

The unknown person is really surprise to see that like soft hearted person who confess all without heasitatiin infront of a unknown person...and above all crying with voice against whom he dont know...

When the sobbing sound stop..

"To tum jinka jhuka hua sir(head) nahi dekh sakte unka toota hua halat aur toota hua dil dekh loge?"

Daya look towords the voice with a jerk..hia eyes have so much questions which slowly turning into tear with...

"Tum kya khud ke sath sath apne us guro ko..o apnewalo ko bhi us galti ka saja dena chahoge jo tumne kiya e nahi..."

"To mai kya karu...kya karu mai"

"Kuch bhi karo..leakin har manke duniya mat choro...agar tum aj chala jaoge to kya tum apne walo ko sare insult se bacha loge..nahi..unhe or jada insult or takleef feel karna parega..duniyawale dher sara swal leke khara rehega unke samne...or tumhara na kiya huya galti sach sabit hoke tumhara hisse ka insult bhi unhe mil jayega..pher tum kansi khusi aur ijjat derahe ho unhe?"

Now daya with breaking tone "to tum e batao mujhe kya karna chahiya..mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha..kuch nahi"

"U can share your problem in detail with me if u feel free.."A confident tone come

After few miniute of silence daya start.."kal mere pas job authority ka rejection letter aya tha..to mai bahat jada parisha tha..aj jab college gaya to kuch friend ne mujhe ek letter diya kuch juniour student ko dene ke liya..mai bhi aisa udas tha ki kuch check kare bina e o letters un logo ko de diya...phir kuch der baad principl sir ne mujhe bulaya unke office mai...or ya kaha ki galat or bura words likkhke juniours ko dene ke karon mujhe college se nikal diya ja raha hai..mai srif final exam e de sakta..but no class..magar mai class mai e apna sare doubts clear karta hu teachers ki help se..mera koi privet teacher nahi hai na..to mera request ke wajase sir ne mujhe three days ka time diya hai..agar mai iske ander khud ko bekasur sabit na kar paya to mera head ko i mean mera sir ko bula ke unke sath mujhe college se nikal diya jayega...uske baad mai acche result kar paunga na khud establish kar paunga...tab to sir ka sara swapna toot jayega..or mai bhi kabhi unka karj pura nahi kar paunga..na apna wada rakh paunga...(he again start to cry covering his face with plam)

"Arre tum to bahat jada kismatwale ho yaar..or apne is khuskismati pai tum ro rahe ho..."he start to lough in low voice..

Daya confusingly look at him...he feel hurt that again someone joking his luck...

"Tumhe lagraha hai ki mai tumpe majak kar raha hu..has raha hu tum pe...(again daya surprised for how he read his brain)..nahi..mai tumpe nahi has raha..mai jo kaha ekdam sahi hai..khushkimat ho tum jo tumhe 3 din ka time mila khud ko sabit karne ke liya..bohat sare aisa log hai jinhe ek pal bhi nahi milta khudko sabit karne ka..tumhe jo sujag mila o bohat logo ko nahi milta..or tum usko chor ke aisa galat kadam utha rahe the..ajeeb ho yaar tum"

Till daya is silent..

"Tum kehrahe the na ki tumko har log insult karte hai..cheat karta hai..maloom hai kyu...kyuki tum jaroorat se jada bhala ho...tumhara is masoomiyat ka galat fayda uthate hai log...tumhara kuch na balne ko log tumhari kamjoori samajh ta hai...duniya mai kisi ko kuch asani se nahi milta yaar..tum kisi or ka hissa mat lo leakin khud ka haq..khud ka hissa cheen lena sikho..ya hi sachai hai duniya ki.."

Again a silence cover the area...

"To i hope tumhe tumhara sara question ka answer mil gaya.."

"Leakin mai sabit kaise..."

"College jake us friends ko do char laga dena kaan ke niche..sach bol dega.."

Noticing daya's eyes coming out..tell in joly mood

"Arre yaar..college mai ho..koi kg school mai nahi jo aisa react kar rahe ho...or itna strong figure leke ghoom rahe ho..tum kyu darte ho..."

Still found daya not conviced say in irritation.."Accha accha...do char laga na sakte per awaj to ucha kar e sakte ho..i am sure itna bara chere se awaj bhi bara e nikalega...voice uthake dekho..sare problem solve ho jayega.."

Daya said.."leakin apne dost se kaise..."

"Arre kahe ka dost..jo jindegi ke waja cheenle..unse kaisi dosti"

"Phir to mera friend kam jayega na.."A innocent viice come

"One true friend is better than hundred fake friend...and u will must get your true friend one day" after a sigh he again start.."aur tum jo job ke liya parishan ho...o bhi mil jayega..har cheej milne ka ek sahi wakt hota hai..jab wakt ayega tab mil jayega..tumko bas pura kashis karna hai...pher koi tumhata haq nahi cheen payega"

Now they are seeing towords the sea without any voice...the sound of waves is shoothing them..

After some peacefull silence the unknown per say "Abh mujhe jana parega..."

Daya feel a sadden pain in his heart...he want some more time to spent with him...so without his knowledge he complain.."Tum to apne bare mai kuch bataya e nahi..aur mere baremai sab kuch jan liya..this not good(and make a sad face with down head)

After getting no answer he look up and find a surprise eyes looking at him..sloly a loughing voice come which make daya more embarrace...

After controling his lough he said "Tum to ekdom bacche ho yaar..accha accha abh muh mat banao..bolo kya janna chate ho ?"

Daya ask "tumhara naam kya hai?"

"Abhijeet...i am Abhijeet...is year apna graduation complete kiya..abh ek parttime job karta hu ..police force mai ana chata hu..or Mumbai mai usi kaam se aya tha..."

Daya say sadly "tum mumbai mai nahi rehte..to phir kaise milenge hum?"

"Arre koi baat nahi...agar kismat chahe to phir milenge.."

"Abh mujhe jana parega..i am late..mera train hai kuch der mai..

"Aj e wapas ja rahe..accha jao tumhara late horaha hai.." daya say in low tone

Abhijeet really feel happy to meet a young boy having so much pure heart...so normaly ho share his all problem..and how he love a unknown person so fast..he can feel daya is sad with his leaving news...he really thank god to give him a chance to save a pure hearted person...

After a sigh he stand up from the rock..daya also stand up with him..

They start to walk towords the road...

Abhijeet say "Apna wada pura kare wagar duniya mat chorna"

Now they are waiting for cab at road side...

A cab stand and Abhijeet enter inside..suddenly he remember something ans ask.."Tumne to apna naam e naam e nahi bataya...(naughtyly)leakin mera to jaan liya..this not good

Daya shyly reply"Daya"

"Bohot accha naam hai...aur tumse to bohot jada match karta hai ya naam..."the sweet voice start to go far from daya with the cab

Daya's eyes follow the car untill it mix in the trafic...a silent tear fell from his eyes

Now daya start to wolk towords his hostel...he enter in his room and found his room mates are already in dreamland..He also lay over his bed...the tough body..the strong and serious voice...the naught tone..the loughing sound..and the unknown face is covering his brain...slowly he go to dreamland with a smile on his face..

Next day he go staright to his college and after founding his friends..tell in tough and rash tone "Agar tum lok abhi mere sath jake apne apne galti sir ke samne swikar nahi kiya to..aj chutti ke baad ek bhi apne pao pe ghar nahi ja paoge...or ha..ise majak sach ke galti mat karna..ai to aise e college se bahar hounga to muse or kisi baat ka dar nahi...yaad rakhna mai college khatam hone tak time deta hu tum logoko.."and left from there

Daya's friends are now feeling so much fear..they are really confuse to see daya like that which they found first time...his firing eyes..the rash voice and the carefree tone pushing them towords principal room to accept their fault...

In last period daya again called in principal room and get permission to do classes regulerly...principal give him alert him not to do anything without checking..and forgive him

Daya left the room with a big smile..

In returning time daya notice a board on a coffe cafe..they want a waiter soon..

Daya enter inside and luckyly get the parttime job...4 hours night duty every day he have to do..and he will get 3000 rupees as a salary...

Daya come to sea beach running...the evening is again come...

Daya go and sat on the exsact rock which he used yesterday...

He unknowingly waiting for the person who chage him in just those two hours..and gibe him a chance to live his life againg...

His eyes just searching the One Face in the dark...

Now daya every day come and sit on the rock with a hope that one day again the One Face sit beside him on the rock enjoying the voice of sea...

 **Sometime an unknowon face make his place in our heart for forever**

 **A/N-T** hank u all for supporting me

And i am really sorry for my mistakes..

I will try to give some duo stry again..

And if anyone have any plot on duo..they can share with me through rvw or pm

I will try to write on your plot

Take care


End file.
